Herglic
The Herglics were a species native to the planet Giju. They were water-based mammals and developed hyperdrive and a trade-based empire in the Colonies Region before encountering the Duros. Herglics were pleasant and peaceful, but they had an addiction to gambling and games of chance. Herglics were a very large species and were sensitive about their size. Biology and Appearance Herglics were large bipeds that appeared to have evolved from water-dwelling mammals. Most of the evidence of their water borne ancestry had been bred out so that, for example, fins and flukes were replaced with arms and legs. They did, however, still breathe through a blowhole on the top of their heads. The hauum sound of a Herglic clearing their blowhole was a common Herglese word throughout the Tapani sector where it was used with emphasis to preface a significant remark. They were tall, extremely wide, and had smooth, hairless skin that ranged in color from pale blue to black although some, like Hamar-Chaktak, had pale pink skin. A few Herglics, such as the entrepreneur and gambler Narloch, displayed white stripes down the sides of their head and arms. Herglics were generally quite sensitive about their large size. Since most other sentient species in the galaxy were smaller than they were and most facilities were designed to accommodate Human dimensions, Herglics tended to feel somewhat self-conscious and out of place when removed from their community or their ships. Their bulky size meant that typically a Herglic would take up two seats in a restaurant and the majority of doorways required some maneuvering. Despite this they were typically easygoing in nature and enjoyed meeting new people and visiting exotic locations. Culture and History The Herglics of Giju were a technologically advanced race early in galactic history, reaching the stars of neighboring systems and begun colonization in about the same time period as the Corellians reached theirs. There was some archaeological evidence that an early Herglic trading Empire achieved a superior level of technology that was not paralleled during the time of the Galactic Empire. Ruins were found on some Herglic colony worlds that contained non-functioning machines that appeared to harness gravity to perform an unfathomed function. This early Empire, however, collapsed a millennium before the Herglics made contact with the wider galaxy and most records were lost. The Herglics were natural explorers and traders. During the early days of the Galactic Republic the angular freighters characteristic of Herglic trading vessels became a common sight throughout the galaxy but contact with the Republic remained minimal. They had an inquisitive but practical nature and calm persona that helped them interact with other species and made them a welcome member of the Galactic community. The Herglic Trade Empire joined the Galactic Republic in 13,000 BBY, and Herglic hyperspace scouts were instrumental in the establishment of the Rimma Trade Route in 5500 BBY. With the advent of Sheev Palpatine's Galactic Empire, the Herglic race became the object of mistreatments from the new regime. On Coruscant, capital world of the Empire, some Herglics had found shelter along many other non-humans in the immense junkyard called Level 1782. Giju's manufacturing centers were among the first to be nationalized by the Emperor's New Order. The normally docile Herglics tried to fight the subjugators but after significant slaughter and realizing that their resistance was in vain they decided to be pragmatic and submit totally to the will of the Emperor. Fortunately they stopped resisting and surrendered before the destruction of Giju's infrastructure. During the Galactic Civil War period a number of Herglics purchased their way into the Tapani nobility when House Cadriaan began selling titles to nonhumans. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Giju Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D/3D KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D MECHANICAL 1D/4D PERCEPTION 1D+2/3D+2 STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 1D+1/4D+1 Special Abilities: Natural Body Armor: The thick layer of blubber beneath the outer skin of a Herglic provides +1D against physical attacks. It gives no bonus to energy attacks. Story Factors: Gambling Frenzy: Herglics, when exposed to games of chance, find themselves irresistibly drawn to them. A Herglic who passes by a gambling game must make a Moderate willpower check to resist the powerful urge to play. They may be granted a bonus to their roll if it is critical or life-threatening for them to play. Move: 6/8 Size: 1.7-2.2 meters tall Category:Species